


Your Place or Mine?

by grey_z24



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Drinking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Strangers to Friends, arrange/fixed marriage, but we will see, larry stylinson - Freeform, not sure about smut for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey_z24/pseuds/grey_z24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Another double black please."</p><p>"Mate you here alone?"</p><p>"What's it to you?"</p><p>"Coz if you are, and you will be driving,  I might as well give you coffee."</p><p>"I said, double black NOT black coffee." </p><p> </p><p>or<br/>Louis ended up in a stranger's bed. What happens next, read on to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write a fanfiction.  
> I hope you guys will like it.  
> Be gentle with me. No harsh comment. Kudos will be appreciated.  
> I apologize in advance for any grammatical error and typos. 
> 
> Ok, so have fun reading.  
> Here we go.
> 
>  
> 
> *****  
> Louis and Harry are of the same age, 19. They both go to the same Uni.

Louis woke up to a throbbing headache. He tried to squirm more under the covers but then he felt strange with his bed and his sheets. The scent of his pillow was woody and of a faint musky cologne. He thought to himself, ' _my pillow does not smell anything near that_ '. Confused, he opened his eyes and tried to focus on his surroundings.

 

He was definitely **NOT** in his own room.

 

White walls. Weird. My walls are not white at all. Few paintings here and there. A small tv mounted on the wall. A shelf of books.

 

The bed was a bit lumpy but comfortable. White sheets. Again, no. I will never use white sheets.

 

He pushed the covers off and realized he was naked. Shocked and nervous, he looked around for his clothes and shoes and hurriedly put them on. He grabbed his wallet and phone that was on the bedside table. He was about to run, out of the room when suddenly the bathroom door opened and out came a tall and fit guy. Louis stops in his tracks and gave the man a once over. The guy just had a towel wrapped around his waist and was still dripping wet from the showers. His torso was covered with tattoos, and is that a butterfly? _Weird_ kid. Curly but cute. 

 

Then suddenly the guy spoke. Louis thought that he has never heard such a raspy and sexy voice. " _ **Oh. You're awake!**_." He smiled. The guy has dimples for fuck sake. How cruel can this world get? " _ **Shall we have breakfast then**_?" He asked Louis.

 

Louis was dumbfounded. He cannot believe a very fit guy was standing before him. He was so nervous and confused that he was not able to answer right back. He tried to focus on what to say but, " _ **I..I.. I'm leaving**_." he stuttered. 

 

Louis run out of the bedroom as fast as he can. The guy was running after him and shouting, " _ **Wait! Stop! I didn't get your name. Please wait. Don't go**." _

 

Louis did not bother to answer the guy and was out of the flat in seconds and hurriedly push himself inside the lift. 

 

Once outside the building, Louis tried to calm himself. He tried to recall what happened last night. How he end up waking up in a stranger's bed? A very fit stranger for that matter. He asked himself how drunk he was. Apart from the obvious that he woke up naked, he still asked himself if they had sex, or was he raped? Oh God, no. He felt horrified. 

 

His phone buzzed in his hand. He answered it without bothering to look who was calling. Thankfully it was his best mate Liam. 

 

" _ **Louis William Tomlinson! Where are you? Why haven't you gone back home? Are you okay**_?" Liam asked angrily. 

 

Louis flinched to his best mate's voice and answered, " _ **I am..uhm..somewhere. Somewhere.. I don't know. I'll call you later when I'm home. Bye Li."**_

 

Louis hailed a taxi and went home.

 

\-----

 

Harry returned to his room pouting. He wondered why was the caramel-colored and feathery haired, blue eyed guy just ran out like that. He smiled to himself when he remembered how flushed the guy was when he saw Harry step out of the bathroom. " _He was checking me out_ " he thought to himself. 

 

Walking towards his bed to his bedside table, he noticed that "blue-eyed guy" left his car key. There is a keychain attached in a form of a letter **L**. He remembers driving them to his building last night. He remembered everything. 

 

 

* _Flashback_ *

 

_Harry went to a club with his uni friends. It was a boys night out. He noticed a guy at the bar alone drinking his heart out. It was obvious that the guy was already drunk but still ordered for another round. It seems that the bartender noticed as well and was hesitant to give the guy another round. The guy was persistent so the bartender gave in._

 

_" **Another double black please** " He told the bartender. _

 

_" **Mate are you here alone**?" the bartender asked._

 

_" **What's it to you?** " Louis snapped._

 

_" **Coz if you are, and you'll be driving, I might as well give you coffee** " , the bartender was concerned._

 

_" **I said, double black NOT black coffee** " Louis insisted. The bartender sighed and gave in. _

 

_Louis was on his fourth or fifth drink when a guy approached him and bumped into him on purpose to knock his drink out._

 

_" **I'll take care of this mate** " the guy told the bartender. _

 

_He started to grab Louis by the arm. " **Who are you**?" Louis asked. " **I'll take you home. C'mon let's go**." the guy replied.  _

 

_Another guy approach them. This guy was tall as far as Luis can tell._

 

_" **Where are you taking him?** " he asked the shorter guy. _

 

_" **Why do you care? What's it to you? Who are you anyway**?" asked the angry short guy.  _

 

_" **That's my boyfriend, idiot!**."He yanked Louis away from the first guy. "_

 

_**Boyfriend?** " Louis was astonished by what the taller guy said._

 

_The guy whispered in his ear, that made Louis shiver, " **Just work with me babe so he won't treat you rudely**." _

 

_Shocked the shorter guy said, " **oh. uh. I'm sorry I didn't know.** " _

 

 

_Harry lead Louis outside the club, practically carrying him and his friends were looking at him curiously._

 

_Once outside, he said to Louis, " **Drinking alone in a club and getting wasted. Do you have a death wish or summat?** " _

 

_Louis was trying to push Harry away. " **Who are you**?" he was pissed by then. " **Let me go**." _

 

_He now was able to push Harry away. " **Hey. Look. I was just trying to help. That guy would have taken you somewhere and God knows what might happen to you**." _

 

_" **I don't need your help. Stay away from me**!" Louis said while poking his finger on Harry's chest._

 

_" **Fine**." _

 

 

_Louis walked disastrously towards his car. He was able to open the door and settled on the driver's seat. Once inside he immediately puked and blacked out._

 

_Harry was watching him carefully. His phone rang. One of his friends was calling. " **Hello?** " "_

 

_**"Harry where are you**?" his friend asked, _

 

 _"_ _ **I'm outside, in the parking lot, just helped a drunken guy**_ ". 

 

" _ **You should get back, your ex-boyfriend is looking for you**." _

 

_He wasn't sure which of his ex it was so he asked, " **who?** " _

 

 _His friend chuckled and said, " **That's the**_ _**problem with you Harry, you can't even keep up with how many exes you got. It's Nick.** " _

 

_He noticed that Louis was inside the car but the car didn't move. " **Alright, alright. Just give me a minute**." _

 

_He went to check on him only to find him soaked with his own vomit._

" _ **Shit**._ "

_Harry carried Louis to the passenger seat and he decided to drive them back to his place._

 

 

* _End of flashback_ *

 

 

 

" **L?** " Harry thought, looking at the car key.

 

\-----

 

When Louis reached home and his headache was completely gone by now, he decided to have a shower to rid off all the nastiness he did last night. He turned on the shower to the highest temperature not caring about scalding himself. He used his favorite bath soap and lathered himself. He loves the way it leaves a fruity scent to his skin. 

 

Stepping out of the shower he dried himself and wrapped a towel around his waist. The mirror was fogged from the steam so he wiped it with his used t-shirt. When he saw his reflection in the mirror he was mortified. He has multiple love bites all over his chest down to his v-line.

 

" _We definitely had sex last night_ ," he thought. Thankfully he did not have any love bites on his neck. That would be a problem for cover ups later, he thought, as he was due to go to school in an hour. If they did have sex, as he thought they did, why isn't his bum sore? _Weird._

 

Looking at the love bites he now has, he can't help but smile as he recalls the eventful night he had with the very fit and curly lad. 

 

 

_*Flashback*_

 

 

_Harry carried Louis in his flat bridal style. He hurriedly stepped inside the bathroom. Louis started to puke again once Harry dropped him on his feet. Harry pitied him and help him out of his clothes. He can't help but notice how beautiful Louis is. He had caramel colored hair. Feathery even. His eyes. Oh my God.  Blue eyes. The kind of blue that somehow reflects the ocean. He had freckles on his cheeks and stubble which makes him look manly. As he was taking off Louis' clothes he was trying not to have a boner. Louis was well fit. His body was toned and a little muscular and he has this cute pouch on his tummy. He looks adorable. When he was taking off Louis' pants, he really was trying his best not to look but he was just human. Louis has the most perfectly round bum. It was so perfect that he wanted to grab it and plant kisses on it but he didn't. He helped Louis brush his teeth but to no avail so he opted for the mouthwash instead._

 

_He carried Louis again in a bridal style and settled him on his bed._

 

_Louis was feeling naughty and ask where he was going in a flirtatious voice. " **I'll be right back babe.** " he answered._

 

_When he came to tuck Louis in, Louis pulled him close and started to kiss him but Harry refused saying, " **As much as I want to, we can't. You are drunk. Just go to sleep**." _

 

" _ **I am not drunk.** He pushed Harry away **.**_

 

 _ **"Don't you want me?** " he asked Harry_.

 

" _ **Believe me, I do, but not like this**."_

 

_" **C'mon. What's there to lose?** " Louis kneeled on the bed and started to do a sexy dance for Harry. He was swaying his hips and biting his lower lips. He was also giggling. _

 

_He can see Harry's eyes turn a darker shade of green. Full of lust and excitement._

 

_Harry stood up and walked towards him and Harry leaned in to brush his lips on Louis'. He can feel his breath on his mouth._

 

 _Louis was still dancing seductively and Harry couldn't take it any longer. He closed the gap between them. Harry taste like beer and toothpaste. His lips were so soft and plump. He grabbed Harry by the back of his neck and pulled him closer. He started to remove Harry's shirt, one button at a time without breaking the kiss. Once the shirt was off, he ran his hands to Harry's broad shoulders and down to his chest. The kiss started to be more rough and passionate. They pulled back for a breather and Louis playfully removed the towel around his waist and threw it on the floor. They kissed again and Harry pushed him on the bed_. 

 

 

* _End of flashback_ *

 

\-----

Louis was smiling to the thought of it all and was brought back to his senses when his phone rang.

 

It was Aiden. His ex.

 

He cancelled the call. He did not want to talk to him, not today, not ever. He stepped out of the bathroom and got dressed for school. He settled for black skinny jeans and a burgundy top. He also opted for his favorite black Vans.  He fixed his hair and went down to have breakfast. 

 

His kitchen was smelling so divine. Juanita, their housemaid, prepared a full English meal Louis' favorite. He ate and started to live for school.

 

Juanita called his attention and informed him that his mum was on her way home now with Alberto, the driver. 

 

 **" Uhm. I am leaving for school now Juanita, but don't tell mum I didn't come home last night ok?"**  

 

 **"ok Louis, but where is your car by the way. I didn't see it in the garage."** Juanita asked.

 

 **"oh um, I will just use Lottie's car"** he left without answering Juanita.

 

\-----

 

Harry was now ready to go to school. Dressed in black skinny jeans and white t-shirt and a beanie on. He decided to drive " **L's** " car. No harm in doing that he thought to himself. Maybe L will just show up and he can return the car to him. Might be a good idea to see **L** again. He was fond of Louis. Not to mention that bum. He had never seen such a perfect bum in his life. 

 

Driving to school was easy. Traffic was bearable as he left a little early to go to uni. He parked the car and walked up to the front of the school. He spotted his best mate Niall and they walked together to their respective classrooms. 

 

\-----

 

Meanwhile, Louis mum, Jay, was on her way home. She asked Alberto about Louis.

 

" **Alberto, how is Louis while I was away?"**

 

" **He seems fine ma'am**." Alberto answered.

 

" **What about Lottie, has she shown up?** " Jay asked. Lottie was only 16 when she last saw her.

 

" **Lottie ma'am? Uhm, no, she hasn't. Not anymore.** "

 

Lottie ran away with her boyfriend when she turned 16 and they never heard from her since.

 

" **What about Louis' boyfriend, Aiden was it? Have you seen him around?** "

 

" **Mmm. Aiden yes. Well, not anymore ma'am. I think that is the reason Louis always looks so sad. Juanita said it seems they have broken up**." Alberto answered meekly.

 

" **Well, that's good then. It'll be easier to convince Louis now that he's single.** " Jay answered cheerfully.

 

Thinking about it, she dialed Louis number but no answer. " _Maybe Louis is in school already. I'll talk to him later tonight then_ ". She thought. 

 

\-----

 

Louis arrived at school five minutes before his first class. He parked Lottie's car and when he got out he spotted his car on the far side of the parking lot. He went near it and asked himself how in the world did his car ended up in school today? He sighed and was just thankful it did not get stolen. 

 

He started walking to class when he saw Aiden walking towards him. " **Lou, I need to talk to you, please?."**

 

" **There's nothing to talk about Aiden**." He was angry and tried to walk away from Aiden.

 

" **Louis, please. I'm sorry for what happened. I realized I was wrong. Please give me another chance."**

 

Louis scoffed. " **Another chance? Wait. Hold up for a second**." he paused and continued. 

 

" **2 weeks, I almost died of sadness, while you enjoy fucking another guy, in our bed. Now you're asking for another chance? What do you think I am,  a child that you can just give out lollies and then be back to being friends?** "

 

Louis was so angry he wanted to punch Aiden in the face. He continued, " **Asking for another chance. ha! That's rich coming from you. Now you tell me you realized you were wrong? After when Aiden? After fucking your brains out with that bastard?! After two fucking weeks?! Fuck off Aiden!"**

 

He pushed pass Aiden and went to class.

 

\-----

 

Harry was daydreaming about Louis. Niall was sitting beside him in class and noticed he wasn't paying attention to what the professor is teaching. He tickled Harry's ear and Harry gave out a loud grunt that disrupted the class.

 

" **Anything you want to share Mr. Styles?** " the professor asked.

 

" **No sir, just a tummy ache** " he answered and the class laughed. He glared at Niall and Niall rolled his eyes. 

 

" **Niall the fuck?** " 

 

Niall shrugged. " **That was for standing us up last night. Where were you? Who were you with? Was it a good lay?** " Niall asked wiggling his eyebrows.

 

" **Fuck off** " Harry answered smiling. " **It was, but I didn't get his name**." 

 

Niall raised his eyebrows, "Y **ou don't know his name yet you already fancy him. Must be a very good fuck then**." he said smirking. 

 

" **Shut up!** " 

 

\-----

 

Lunch time and Louis was resting and listening to some music while eating under the shade of a tree. He didn't notice Harry standing behind him. He didn't notice the shadow as he was intently listening to his favorite song. He was startled when Harry tapped his shoulder.

 

" **What are you doing here?** " he asked.

 

" **Uhm, studying** ," Harry answered sarcastically.

 

" **I haven't seen you here before**." Louis was curious now.

 

" **Yeah well, it's a massive school. I haven't seen you here before as well. So that makes two of us.** "

 

Harry answers slowly and smiled. And oh, dimples.

 

Louis imagined himself poking those ridiculous craters on that face. He wants to see it always and there was a sudden urge to make him smile a lot just to see those dimples any time of day. He caught himself staring and shake his thoughts away and cleared his throat.

 

" **It's a good thing I saw you here today**." Harry continues.

 

" **Please, don't make it a big deal. What happened last night was a mistake. I was drunk. I blacked out. I didn't know what I was doing**." He said blushing. Of course, he remembers. He also remembers having a boner thinking about it this morning.

 

Smirking Harry said, " **Are you serious? You don't' remember what happened between us? How you danced? What we did, what you did. It was pretty wild.** "

 

Louis was squirming awkwardly and was so sure that he was bright red from blushing. He tried not to recall as to not have a boner right now. So he settled for a, " **Please. I just..want to forget about what happened.."**

 

" **But I can't forget about you.** " Cheeky little bastard, Louis thought.

 

Louis gave him a glare.

 

" **By the way, I have something of yours.** " Harry was holding up Loui's car key.

 

" **Give me that**." He tried grabbing it from Harry but he snatched it back up.

 

" **Only if I get your name first**."

 

" **Louis Tomlinson** " standing up abruptly and grabbing the key.

 

" **Harry Styles** ," he said and pulled Louis closer as he simultaneously gave the key and Louis reached for it. People around them were starting to stare and Louis could hear whispers. He was sure people are now thinking that he and this Harry guy are a couple.

 

It is known around uni of Harry's reputation. He gets what he wants. He's flirty. He goes to parties. He goes both ways. Meaning, he dates girls and boys. Everyone knows except Louis.

 

He was about to say something to Harry when he noticed a guy coming up to them. A very angry looking guy to be exact. He was tall and looked a bit older than Harry. Maybe his age, Louis assumed. He had black hair and it was styled in a quiff. He was not bad looking but seem to be way out of Harry's league.

 

The guy came closer and pulled Harry off of Louis.

 

" **Harry**." Quiff guy said sternly and glared at Louis.

 

Quiff guy was now talking to Louis in an accusing tone, " **just because Aiden dumped you for my best mate, doesn't mean you can steal my boyfriend from me**."

 

Louis was taken aback. He did not realize Harry has a boyfriend and also he did not know of the said "best mate" this weird quiff guy was referring to.

 

" **Nick, stop it** ," Harry said.

 

Laughing sarcastically, Nick addressed Harry this time. " **Guilty much?** "

 

Nick turned to Louis again and was provoking him, " **So, what now, planning your revenge on me?** "

 

Louis stepped back and Harry grabbed Nick by the wrist and pulled him away. They walked away from Louis. Harry started talking angrily at Nick.

 

" **What the fuck is wrong with you Nick?** "

 

" **Is he the one you replace me with?** " Nick asked furiously.

 

" **Maybe you forgot that there's no** **" _us_ "** **anymore**. " Harry was now pissed.

 

" **But I said I was sorry. Babe, I thought we were working things out.** "

 

" **Stop making it like everything's gonna be okay Nick. Coz it's not. I don't want this. I don't have feelings for you anymore. So don't ever do that again, especially with Louis**."

 

Nick looked so angry and heartbroken and did not say anything and Harry walked away.

 

Harry was not sure why he said those things to Nick but he was just so angry as how Nick treated Louis. He did not deserve to be treated that way. Louis should be treated like a king. Should be taken cared of. Not insulted or provoked or be accused of.

 

" **What am I thinking?** " He shook those thoughts away and went to find Niall.

 

\-----

 

Liam, Louis' friend, witness everything that just happened. " **So you had a one night stand with Harry then huh?"**

 

" **Liam. Stop. Please**." Louis warned.

 

Liam looked into Louis' eyes and said, " **Tell me the truth Louis, heart to heart, do you just want to get even with Aiden that's why you slept with Harry?"**

 

Louis' eyes widened and answered, " **What?! No. No way! Liam please, I don't want to talk about it and I don't want to remember it."**

 

" **But seriously, it was a mistake. I did not do it just to get even with Aiden. So just drop it, ok**." He continued.

 

Liam doesn't seem convinced. " **I just thought it was a waste. I mean. Harry is really fit. He is your type by the way and you look good together."** Liam said.

 

" **He is not my type. I don't even have a type**."

 

Liam raised an eyebrow. Louis knows that look. It's an are-you-kidding-me kind of look. He sighed.

 

" **So what are you saying now?** " Louis rolled his eyes at Liam.

 

" **I'm just saying..that maybe..there is a possibility that a mistake can turn into a happy accident** ," Liam said wiggling his thick eyebrows at Louis.

 

Louis narrowed his eyes towards Liam and gave him the finger. Liam laughed at that and they continued eating their lunch without saying another word.

 

\-----

 

Harry and Niall decided to go drinking.

 

" **Mate, why don't you date Louis then?** " Niall asked. With no answer from Harry he continues, " **unless you haven't moved on from Nick.** "

 

" **I thought I haven't yet but after last night, with Louis, I believe I am over Nick**."

 

" **That wild ei? Total performer?** " Niall asked cheekily. 

 

" **No, it's not about that. It was more... It was like, he was so innocent and refreshing. And you know what, I was too happy that I thought he enjoyed it too. But sadly, he didn't even remember anything that happened between us.** " Harry was now pouting. 

 

" **That is why you should date him. Get to know each other; without the influence of Jack or Johnny if I may add**." Niall suggested.

 

Confused, Harry asked, " **Huh? Who's Jack and Johnny?** "

 

Niall rolled his eyes and said " **Daniels and Walker. You're slow sometimes, you know that H?** " Shaking his head.

 

Once he figured it out he laughed. They both laughed and continued drinking. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Just want to say, thank you to those who took the time to read the first chapter.  
> Thank you also to those who left me some kudos.
> 
> Ok. So here's the next chapter.  
> Sorry for the delay guys. 
> 
> * * * * * * * * * * * *  
> Kudos for likes.  
> Comments are welcome too.
> 
>  
> 
> **************PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**************

 

> " _Those who are married for love, tend to be blind with passion._
> 
> _When the going gets rough, they are more likely to view the situation as a natural end to their romantic dream._
> 
> _A way of fate is telling them something's wrong with their relationship._
> 
> _With soaring legal separations and annulment rates,_ _maybe it's time to rethink the western approach to love._
> 
> _Pragmatic marriages prove to be stronger."_
> 
>  

* * *

 

Jay had a meeting with a lawyer the following day. She was conniving with a business partner about their children to be married. 

Apparently, Jay is fixing her son, Louis, with this other couple's son, whom she never met yet, to be married to pay for their families debts. Their family owes this other couple's family so much, that the only way to repay was for their sons to get married. 

 

>  
> 
> _**Please come home soon. We need to talk about something very important.**  _

 

A text, Louis got from his mum. He was still not eager to face her so he went to a cafe to kill time. As he was sitting there alone, enjoying his tea and blueberry scone, he saw Harry walking towards the entrance of the cafe.

 

" **Hi, Barbara**!" Harry announced as he entered the cafe, going straight to the counter.

 

" **Hi, Harry. How are you today?** " Barbara cheerfully answered. 

 

" **I'm good, thanks. Uhm, I'm here to pick up a cake.** "

 

" **Oh right. The cake. Here it is.** " 

 

" **Thanks, Barbara. I'll see you soon.** " 

 

" **You're welcome. Don't be a stranger now.** "  

 

As he turns around and about to leave, he saw Louis. He was alone and trying his best to hide his face from Harry.

 

" **Louis?** " 

 

" **Hey** ," Louis answered. He raised one eyebrow at him and asked, " **Are you stalking me now?** " 

 

" **I just came to pick up a cake. I didn't know you were here.** " Shrugging and showing the box of cake on hand. 

 

Louis nods and there was a hint of pink on his cheeks that he hopes Harry did not notice. 

 

" **Are you here alone?** " 

 

" **Yes.** "

 

" **Why?** " Harry wonders.

 

" **Why? Is it that bad to be here alone?** " Louis snapped. " **Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude.** " 

 

Harry chuckled. " **No. I was just wondering. You're so grumpy.** " He teased. 

 

Louis blushed and this time, he knows Harry saw it. " **Sorry again.** " He smiled apologetically. 

 

" **My mum is so stubborn. That's why I'm here and not at home.** " Louis continues.

 

" **So, is it alright if I join you?** " Harry asked, and even without an answer from Louis he sat in front of him. 

" **In all honesty, Louis, I really want to get to know you better. I feel like you are a very interesting person.** " Harry said without meaning to sound so arrogant.

 

Louis sneered, " **I must have done something really interesting.** " Harry laughed and Louis continues, saying, " **I'm really sorry I can't remember anything about that night.** "

 

" **Well, it might have been something to do with Aiden,** " Harry said.

 

" **Ah. So your boyfriend already told you about my ex.** " 

 

Shaking his head and smiling, Harry said, " **Nick is also my ex. I didn't find out anything from him. But, that night, you were calling me Aiden.** "

 

Louis gasped. " **Really? Oh,** my g **od, I am so sorry. This is really embarrassing.** "  He tried to hide his face again.

 

" **Was it a bad break up?** " Harry asked. Hoping he was not overstepping any boundaries. Louis nods and sighed. 

 

" **Do you want to talk about it? I mean, you don't have to.** " 

 

" **Do you have time?** " Louis asked smirking. Harry smiled. Dimples showing. Those cute little craters that Louis likes so much. 

 

They both headed out and went straight to Harry's place. They were talking and then suddenly they ended up in bed. Louis didn't know how it happen, but it happened. Being in Harry's bed was such a nice feeling. Kissing him never felt so good. They both seem to be lost in their own world. Louis surely seems to be. He jokingly asked, " **what's my name?** " Harry frowned and was fake thinking then answered, " **Uhm, Bart?.** Louis raised his eyebrows. " **No, wait.. is it, Fred?** " " **Oh really?** " Louis playfully poked Harry's chest. Harry was laughing and tried kissing Louis again but Louis pushed him and stood up. " **Hey wait. I was kidding.** " 

 

Harry ran to chase after Louis. They were chasing each other in his flat and they were completely naked. Louis ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whipped cream and sprayed it on Harry's chest when he was standing so close. " **What the..Louis! Come back here!** " They were running around, stalkers, in Harry's kitchen like they were five years old. Louis was having so much fun. He hasn't been this happy since Aiden. 

 

Harry caught him and pin him down the couch. They are both covered with whipped cream as Harry is on top of Louis now. His heart was beating so fast and he felt like it will explode out of so much joy and happiness. Harry lean in to kiss Louis. The kiss was familiar. Too familiar for Louis' liking. The kiss was so sweet (no pun intended). It tasted of whipped cream and toothpaste. The kiss started to get rough and heated. He can feel how hard Harry is on his thigh. He can also feel the precum that is dripping from his cock. Harry kissed him on his neck and down his shoulders to his chest and was very much going down further. Louis closed his eyes. Laid back his head and smiled. He enjoyed every pleasure that he felt in his body. He knew that tomorrow, he will have every evidence of this day. Tomorrow, for sure, he will remember all of it. 

 

Louis woke up to a sound of somebody snoring. He woke up with curls in his mouth and a lanky body almost on top of him. It was still dark when he opened his eyes. He grabbed his phone from the side table and stumbled off the bed when he realised the time. " **Shit.** " He tried his best not to wake up Harry as he got dressed. He grabbed his wallet and keys and drove home. He only hopes that Harry will not take it the wrong way when he wakes up alone tomorrow. Driving home his thought were of Harry. 

 

When he reached home, all the lights were off. He was thankful that his mum won't see him sneak in. Or so he thought. He tiptoed across the hall when suddenly the lights came on. 

 

 **"What time is it?** " his mum asked furiously. 

 

" **3AM**." He answered back.

 

" **Who comes home at 3AM on a school night?** " 

 

Sighingly he said. " **Mum, it's 3AM. I'm sleepy. You should go to sleep too.** "

 

As he turned his back and was walking towards his room, his mum starts to talk again that cause him to stop in his tracks. " **Tomorrow night, we'll formally ask a hand in marriage.** " Clueless he turns to face his mum again and asked, " **why, is Lottie getting married?** " He asked jokingly to lighten up the mood. 

 

" **Lottie is not getting married, you are**." his mum answered strictly. 

 

He snorted. " **I'm sorry, mum, but as far as I know, I don't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend and I'm gay in case you forgot** " 

 

" **Well, you have one now. You're meeting him tomorrow**." His mum smiled.

 

Louis furrowed his brows and his jaw dropped. " **Is this a joke?** " He asked his mum and his voice was an octave high when he did. " **Fixed marriages are not happening anymore in this era. That is a violation of human rights. My human rights to be exact!** " He was starting to get really pissed at his mum right now. 

 

" **When Aiden played a fool out of you, when you got hurt, you didn't feel violated?** " 

 

" **Urgh! That's heartache mum. It normally happens to a person**."

 

" **Is it also normal for your sister's ex-boyfriend to steal from her, from our family, that cause your father's death?** " Louis was crying now, hearing all these from his mum. He need not be reminded of what happened before.

 

" **Your father left a debt of 2 million. They will forget all about that debt with an agreement that you will marry their son.** " His mum continued.

 

" **What does marriage have to do with business?** " 

 

" **It's to keep the money in the family. They will pay a huge amount of money. They wouldn't agree if the money would just go out through annulment or divorce alimonies.** " His mum tried to reason with him. 

 

" **Why do I have to pay for Lottie's mistake?** " 

 

" **Because you promised your father before he died. We will pay his debt.** "

 

Louis can't take it anymore. He was full on crying by now. He turned his back to his mum and ran towards his room. He slammed the door so hard to prove a point. You can't blame him. He's upset. 

 

 

The next morning, Louis and his mum drive together to see the family of his so-called soon to be husband. They were driving through a massive ranch. It took them about 5-10 minutes to get to the main house. Once they arrived, Louis can't help but be awed when he saw the place. The house was massive. There's a waterfall and an infinity pool connected to it. There were palm trees all around. The place was really beautiful but he did not say it out loud. 

 

The owners were waiting by the front door. His mum warned him to be on his best behaviour. They walked towards them and they were welcomed warmly. "Hi," his mum greeted them first. "Hello, welcome. I am Anne and this is my husband Robin." "This is my son Louis," His mum said. "My son will be home shortly." Robin ensures. Louis nodded and they were ushered into the house. 

 

"Please have a seat. I will be back with some refreshments." Anne said. Robin was left to entertain them while they wait. 

 

" **So, Louis, I'm sure you were shocked by your mum's news** ," Robin asked him. " **Shock is an understatement** " he answered sarcastically. His mum glared at him and laughed to ease the tension.

 

" **I'm sorry. Really, I am. I'm sure you all are nice people, but the concept of fixed marriage is just barbaric**." He continued when he notice how dreadful Robin's expression was. 

 

" **Louis!** " his mum warned him. Anne was back by the time Louis continued with his rant. 

 

" **Mum, I'm sorry. Really. I know I promised dad. And I'm sure you all mean well, but I believe in romance. I can't marry someone I haven't even met. I'm really sorry.** " He stood up and started to walk out but then the guy he was supposed to meet entered.

 

" **I'm sorry I'm late everybody.** " That voice. That beautiful raspy voice. Louis knew that voice. He knows it even when he's asleep. He turns to looked at the door and found himself staring at no other than Harry. Louis' eyes were wide and he gaped at the sight. He can't believe the guy he was about to marry was Harry fucking Styles. 

 

Harry stopped in his tracks when he saw Louis. He has the say wide-eyed expression on his face but he was smirking like he knows it was Louis all along. Louis can't help but blush and offered a kind smile towards Harry. 

 

Anne brought him back to his senses when she spoke. " **Louis, this is our son, Harry.** " 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That was shocking.  
> Did y'all see that coming?   
> Do you want to know what happens next?   
> Kudos or comment for more updates. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> All the love, Nina. xxx


End file.
